


The heart of the warrior

by PumpkinkQueen



Series: Mythological Demilove [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Licabas is well aware that his young lover as him captivated. He coulnd’t be happier.-This story join The Heat Warrior.
Relationships: Ati/Licabas
Series: Mythological Demilove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859491
Kudos: 5





	The heart of the warrior

[ ](https://ibb.co/chZQ9HF)

Small hands trailed down Licabas’s shoulders covering the sun-kissed skin with oil.

It was their ritual. After a long day on the training fields, the Assyrian warrior would come home to his young lover which would take the best care of him.

He wasn’t sure about what he did to convince the gods to put the boy in his life, but he was grateful.

Ati’s sweetness dug in the walls of his cold hearts, melting his defences until it craved a special place in Licabas’s heart.

His experienced fingers worked his tense back into relaxing. He was good at it that Licabas forget all about the fatigue in no-time. Ati’s strong tights were naked on the sides of his body, his small figure covered only by a pale nightgown, Licabas loved seeing him in it, he was sensual and still a little bit shy by his desire, but at the same time, he could turn into a little tease.

Like now, for example, his small dick, hard and leaking was pressed on the small of his back, the boy’s hips were moving a little to give some relief to his erection but Licabas wasn’t on the same page.

He rolled and Ati squeaked his caged him under his body. He squealed with delight, wrapping his legs around Licabas's torso to hold onto him tightly, the warrior’s beard tickling his neck as he sucked a new mark on the soft skin.

He found the oil’s vial and quickly worked him open, his patience running short. Rubbing fast he covered his cock which had been hard for a while under the ministration of his lover.

He felt his arousal rise to echo Ati’s and wondered what in the hell had happened and how had it happened so fast! But he gave up on rationality since the boy walked in his life, he had him wrapped around his small fingers the moment they eyes met and Licabas didn’t regret a single moment of their life together.

He moaned on his throat grinding his hardness between his crack, as he was asking for permission. Ati didn't reply with words, just responded with a light hum where he's sucking on his throat. He moves his hands from Ati's hips down to his ass and shifted his body to a slightly different position. He slowly entered him stopping only when he bottomed out, Ati is moaning completely lost to pleasure and he was beautiful like that: his cheek flushed and his eyes closed in pleasure, the upper part of his body still covered in the nightgown, his slender legs parted around him.

Licabas thrust in him for a while before flipping them to let the boy ride him. It’s their favourite position, he got to go even deeper in the soft body and land Ati’s sweet spot every time.

Ati is incoherent at this point, grunting and moaning shamelessly, he fucked himself his head thrown back and his body covered in sweat at the flickering light of candles.

"Gonna...fill you..." Licabas panted, his own body beginning to strain as his orgasm boiled through him. He push ed his hips up and pounded into the hot channel surrounding him. The younger man grasped his cock and began jerking it in time to Licabas's rough thrusts, his body arching upward as the intense heat moved through him.

They came together collapsing in a tangle of limbs, Licabas withdraw from the hot body as he came down from his high with an inch of regret, he wished he could spend his whole life buried deep in his lover.

Ati laughed as Licabas pulled him closer against him, draping the younger man over him like a blanket. "I love you, Sourwarrior." Licabas smiled brushing a kiss over the sweat-dampened forehead and sighed, his eyes closing drowsily.


End file.
